


Karen Rulez

by amandaskankovich



Series: you're the answer [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/pseuds/amandaskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why am I letting you do this again?"</p><p>"Because it’s fun."<br/>"It was fun when we were like 9 and even then it was barely any."</p><p>"Well I’m having fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karen Rulez

"Hold still."

"Why am I letting you do this again?"

"Because it’s fun."  
"It was fun when we were like 9 and even then it was barely any."

"Well I’m having fun.”

"Are you?"

"Mmhmm."

And she had such a genuine look of contentment on her face Mandy just decided to let it be.

"Besides," Karen said, "I’m saving you money."

"Nail polish is not that expensive Miss Jackson."

"You can take that $5 and buy yourself something pretty."

"Oh yeah?" Mandy said smirking and shifting slightly from her spot on Karen’s bed as one more layer of white out was added delicately to a finger on her right hand.

"Want me to make us a reservation at Wendy’s?" 

Karen smiled wide at that and nodded enthusiastically as she finished applying white out on Mandy’s last finger.

"Okay," Karen said letting go of Mandy’s hand, "Now for the gel pens!"

"Gel pens?" Mandy asked.

"Gel pens!" Karen replied hopping enthusiastically off her bed and grabbing a pencil case of her desk.

"I thought you kept your weed in there." Mandy said.

"Just because it’s a weed box doesn’t mean it can’t also be a gel pen box."

"I guess not."

"Speaking of which," Karen said grabbing Mandy’s hand and beginning to delicately write something on Mandy’s pinkie in metallic gold, "I owe your brother $10. So remind me to give that to you before you go."

"Which brother?" Mandy asked.

The gold writing formed a “K”

"Mickey."

"Oh Jesus Karen are you buying weed from him again?"

Karen shrugged uncomfortably, “Jackie’s stuff got shitty.”

"Karen he always overcharges you!”

"He does not!"

"He does too!"

"Yeah but it’s quality…"

"He should be giving you the family discount and he knows it!"

"Well I’m not techinically family…"

"You’re my best friend. I don’t think he even charges Ian at all."

At this Karen mumbled, “Wow that’s a new record almost 3 whole hours without bringing up Ian.”

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Karen said seeming more focused on her writing than on anything Mandy had ever seen in her life and she’d seen the girl perform top notch oral sex and talk her mother down from a panic attack. Not at the same time obviously.

"I’m allowed to have more than one best friend Karen."

Karen looked up at her and forced a quick smile, “No one said you weren’t.”

"You’re keeping your ten."

"Fine," Karen said not looking up.

And suddenly something stirred in Mandy.

Something horrifying.

"You um…" she had to ask.

It was in her head now.

Karen looked up at her.

Mandy laughed uncomfortably, “You never right…with my brother…”

Karen looked at her, “Oh my fucking god.”

"You didn’t…right?"

"Mandy are you seriously asking me if I fucked your brother? Are we doing this? Is this an actual thing happening right now?"

"I…"

"Okay," and Karen put down her pen and folded her hands into her lap and looked Mandy straight in the eye, "Okay we’re doing this. Let’s do this. Ask me. Actually ask me."

"Did you…?"

"Say it."

"DidyoueverfuckMickeyohmygod."

Five very long seconds passed where Karen said nothing.

And then, “No Mandy. I have not once ever fucked or wanted to fuck the guy I’ve known since I was eight years old who once sat on my face and tried to fart in my mouth because I ate the last pizza bagel.”

"Oh thank god," Mandy said.

"Of course if I had there’s no way I could ever tell you…"

"Karen!"

"I didn’t.”

Things got quiet for a few long minutes after that.

Mandy looked down at her hands.

KAREN RULEZ was written on there in multi colored gel.

"I’m sorry." Mandy said finally, "I shouldn’t have asked."

"No," Karen said beginning to pack her pens away, "You shouldn’t have."

"And give your brother some fucking credit he never tried anything."

Mandy smiled a little at that. “Not once?”

"No." Karen said. "Not even that time I got drunk and took my pants off in his bed."

Mandy, “Didn’t you puke in it too?”

Karen replied, “Yeah but that was after I took off my pants.”

Mandy remembered that day her wondering where Karen had gone off to just as her brother came into her room carrying the pantless blonde over one shoulder and her jeans over the other.

"I think this belongs to you?" He said tossing Karen into the bed.

A drunk and smiling Karen called after him, “Sorry about your bed Mickey! I love you!”

"You love me so much wash my fucking sheets!" Mickey called over his shoulder.

And in the morning hungover though she was she actually did.

*

“I’m sorry,” Mandy said again, “You’re right. I know you both better than that.”

And Mandy got up off Karen’s bed and stood behind the blonde. She wrapped her arms around her waist and Karen smiling leaned into the touch.

They stood together for a little while and then Karen said, “His cum probably tastes like stale mountain dew and pringles anyway.”

And Mandy glared at her.

And Karen laughed.


End file.
